DigiEast
by dashon
Summary: Traveling to the New-York, Lance and his companions join up with Mimi and Michael in an attempt to find and defeat a new set of enemies. Set in Season 2  Adventure 02 .


**A/N**: Okay, so my dear friend dashon and I ( Ozuchi-Kozuchi )wrote this collaboration piece. General plot line was his work, I did the detailing and editing.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Digimon blaa blaa lets get to good stuff!

"We'd like to thank you for flying our airline. Welcome to New York, and please have a pleasant visit" the flight attended said over the intercom. I jolted awake at the landing, as it was anything but smooth.

"Lance you up?" muttered my traveling companion, Kayla, nudging my arm. I stretched with a yawn, feeling the effects of the many hour flight on my stiff muscles. I flexed from my fingers to my toes and gave a half-hearted nod.

"I slept the whole trip," chirped a small voice from the aisle across from us. I turned a bleary eye towards its source. "I feel great!" Cheryl, my other friend, stretched, looking for all the world as if she'd been sleeping at a luxury hotel instead of the cramped economy class seats. Then again her small frame fit easily in the chairs, taking up the least amount of space in our row.

I stood up and opened the overhead compartment. "God that was a long trip. Hey Terriermon you up?" I was met with a pair of small, slightly annoyed looking eyes. I leaned in and picked up the rabbit like creature, my partner Terriermon.

"Yeah," he grumbled in a high-pitched voice. "I couldn't sleep a wink; not enough room in carry-on storage and everything kept sliding around," Terriermon complained, glaring at the large bag belonging to one of the ladies in the row behind us.

"Well you can sleep on my head, okay?" I said picking him up. I heard a girl a few rows back giggle and chatter to her friend about my cute stuffed animal. I prayed Terriermon wouldn't comment.

"Okay but don't play your music to loud. If you haven't forgotten, I have really big ears," Terriermon said as I put him on my head. His long ears swayed slightly as he was caught off balance. He righted himself and settled in, looking like an intricate hat.

"Hey, Kudamon, wake up," Kayla whispered, seemingly to the pillow around her neck. She poked it gently, causing it to raise it's fox-like head.

"Why does my back hurt?" Kudamon replied silently. The digimon blinked her small eyes, light from the small airplane window casting a glare off the gray collar and earring. Unlike most of our digimon, Kudamon could easily pass off as normal around people. Kayla wore her like one of those fox pelts high-class women wear around their necks. As long as the giant metal tube was hidden by Kayla's hair, it was one of the best pass offs we had for moving around the human world.

"Sorry, I used you as pillow on the flight," Kayla said sheepishly, blushing slightly. She stood up, nearly missing hitting her head on the overhead bins (for the third time might I add)and followed me out of the plane. We exited the plane with our carry-ons and walked to the gates.

"Hey Kayla, you take Cheryl to the animal pickup and get Ryudamon. I'll grab our bags." With a nod, she led the younger girl to go grab her digimon who'd been the only one we couldn't pass off as luggage of any sort.

At the baggage check I grabbed our suitcases and my guitar, lugging it all to a bench to wait for my friends.

Okay, if you didn't get it, we're Digi-destined. We were sent to New York to help counter-act two evil digimon that were working with Arukenimon and Mummymon. One of the original Digi-destined, Izzy, told us to work with another original and another new comer (like us) who were located in New York.

"I wonder what Digi-destined we'll be working with," Kayla said, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. I was immersed in a new song, volume turned up high and echoing in my skull through my headphones.

"Look there she is," pointed Cheryl. She grabbed our arms and dragged us over to where she the senior Digi-destined stood. For one so small, Cheryl had almost in-human strength.

"Hi, I'm Mimi nice to meet you," said a cute girl, holding her hand out. She had short light brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders.

"Hello. I'm Kayla. This is my partner Kudamon," Kayla replied, accepting the hand shake. Kudamon gave a formal nod from her perch on Kayla's shoulders.

"I'm Cheryl and this is Ryudamon!" Cheryl piped in, bouncing around in excitement.

"Pleased to meet you," Ryudamon said, his calm balancing her hyper in their introductions.

"I'm Terriermon and this Lance. Introduce yourself," Terriermon said poking me with his ear. I was spaced out, thinking of a new song I was playing, my fingers working on invisible chords.

"Excuse me?" I didn't notice her. Mimi frowned, marching over to me; none to gently she picked up an ear to my headphone. "EXCUSE ME!" Mimi shouted, letting the headphone snap back over my ear, shocking me out of my trance

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG ID-" I snapped, taking a step back from the girl glaring at me. "Oh you must the Digi-destined." I blinked slowly, looking around at the surroundings. Cheryl was trying not to laugh while Kayla just shook her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm Lance, I told Mimi Sorry about that, I get lost when I listen to my music," I explained with a somewhat embarrassed grin.

"Big music fan I'm guessing, from your guitar," Mimi said with a smile. It caught me off guard, her sudden change in emotion. She turned, leading us to her car. I strode forward to walk beside her, giving my headphones to Terriermon to hold.

"Yeah…are you?" I asked.

"I've been told I have a great voice," Mimi smiled again; I think my heart started going a bit faster.

"Tell you what," I began, "I play for you and I get to hear you sing."

"Deal."

"Hey Lance, why is your face red?" Cheryl teased popping up between us. Mimi went to start the car as I glared at the young one.

"Shut up Cheryl," I shot back, feeling my cheeks get hot. Terriermon chuckled. "Traitor," I muttered, getting in the car.


End file.
